


prince charming for a day (podfic)

by MTKiseki



Series: this ain't no fairytale (podfic) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Fluff, M/M, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Podfic for | Prince Charming for a Day | by RenderedReversedLength: 11:26CV: MTKisekiIn which Harry gets into the groove of running his item shop and dealing with Tom. Both of these things are surprisingly rewarding, but don’t let Tom know he said that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [prince charming for a day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516980) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



**Author's Note:**

> *hugs ReRe*  
> I'll eventually get around to reading the rest of this series...  
> //feels like I should be regretting this bc voice insecurities still rampant, but you like my voice and its sweetness apparently, so here???


End file.
